


Valiya's Poem For Practical Cats

by Valiya



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valiya/pseuds/Valiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem/oath in loving dedication to a tribe of fanatical felines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valiya's Poem For Practical Cats

**_VALIYA’S POEM FOR PRACTICAL CATS_ **

I promise to remember Bombalurina

When I want to get attention;

I promise to remember Tugger

When I go against conventions.

 

I promise to remember Plato

Whenever I’m being quiet;

I promise to remember Bustopher Jones,

When say I want to diet.

 

I promise to remember Munkustrap

Who taught me to be caring;

I promise to remember Jenny and Jelly

Who taught me to be sharing.

 

I promise to remember Mistoffelees

Who taught me to be clever;

I promise to remember Gus

Who taught me to endeavour.

 

I promise to remember Jemima

Whenever I sing a song;

I promise to remember Grizabella

When I feel I don’t belong.

 

I promise to remember Alonzo

Whenever I see someone show off;

I promise to remember Demeter

When I look at them and scoff.

 

I promise to remember Skimble

When I’m getting on a train;

I promise to remember Cori and Tanto

When I question if I’m sane.

 

I promise to remember Ademtus

When I pull a funny face;

I promise to remember Victoria

When I recompose my grace.

 

I promise to remember Pounce

Whenever I’m being daft;

I promise to remember Tumble

Whenever I’ve smiled or laughed.

 

I promise to remember Macavity

When hear of or see a crime;

I promise to remember Griddlebone and Growltiger

When I fall in love for the first time.

 

I promise to remember Cassandra and Exotica

When I’m being rather mysterious;

I promise to remember Etcetera and Electra

When I’m feeling rather delirious.

 

I promise to remember Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer

When I know I’ve done something naughty;

I promise to remember the Rumpus Cat

When I know I’m being haughty.

 

I promise to remember Deuteronomy

When I think of those who’ve gone;

But I promise to remember the Jellicles

When it’s time to finally pass on.


End file.
